Deadly Holidays
by fullmetal-alchemist44
Summary: Après un dur labeur, Roy Mustang est envoyé en permission sur l'île d'Akueki en compagnie de ses amis. Celles-ci commencent bien mais voilà qu'arrive une série de meurtres étranges. Il parait que des touristes ont été victimes de cannibalisme. Abandonnée
1. Vacances

Ma toute première fic sur ce site.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, vous connaissez la chanson x)

******DEADLY HOLIDAYS**

**Chapitre 1  
Vacances**

Enfin en vacances. Ça fait longtemps qu'on les attendait. Depuis trois mois qu'on travaille comme des forcenés jusqu'à pas d'heure, et sans un jour de congé. C'est le généralissime en personne qui était venu nous donner nos deux semaines de permissions. Il pouvait bien se le permettre remarque, vu les missions non-stop dans lesquelles il nous avait envoyé avant. Je n'avais même plus le temps de me consacrer à ma vie sentimentale. Je peux vous dire que ça m'a manqué. Mais passons, mon équipe et moi étions près à partir sur l'île d'Akueki, petit bout de terre exotique où je comptais bien reprendre goût aux joies de la vie.

J'oubliais, je suis Roy Mustang, 28 ans mais j'en parais moins. Alchimiste d'état appartenant à l'armée d'Amestris, gradé au titre de Colonel. Personnellement, je voudrais atteindre le plus haut sommet afin de tenir une promesse. Une promesse que j'ai faite à mon meilleur ami assassiné parce qu'il défendait son pays. Ironique pour un bon et fidèle soldat vous ne trouvez pas? Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, c'est assez douloureux de devoir supporter sa mort tous les jours.  
J'aime les femmes et je ne le cache pas. En même temps, c'est pas de ma faute si elles me tombent toutes dans les bras. C'est que je ne dois pas être trop moche pour leur plaire. Je suis plutôt sportif, ça se voit à ma carrure, je suis dans la pleine force de l'âge. Elles me disent aussi que c'est à cause de ces mèches de cheveux noir qui me recouvre le frond, ça me donne un air juvénile. Et mes yeux. J'en ai eu des compliments la dessus. D'un noir profond, ils me donnent un regard arrogant et déterminé d'après elles. La détermination, ça oui j'en ai. Enfin, temps que je plais...

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, feuilletant les posters d'un magasine de pin-up. Ma valise est faite. J'attends avec impatience l'heure du départ.

Quinze heures tapantes. Le pendule de la grosse horloge du couloir résonne lourdement et me réveil en sursaut. Je me suis assoupit. Je me redresse et me passe une main sur la figure. Il est l'heure d'y aller. Je me lève, le temps de prendre ma valise, de tourner la clé dans la serrure de cet appartement que je n'ouvrirai plus avant un petit moment et je file .

Le point de rendez-vous était fixé devant la gare de Central City. Arrivé la-bas, j'aperçois Havoc, mon second lieutenant. Le grand sportif et fumeur de l'équipe, vêtu d'un short blanc et d'une chemise hawaïenne. J'ai l'air de partir en montagne avec mon baggy et mon long T-shirt rouge, moi. Je vais à sa rencontre.

-Salut Havoc, dis je.  
-Ah, bonjour colonel, répond il avec un léger sourire.  
-Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés?  
-Non, il n'y a que le lieutenant Hawkeye mais elle est parti chercher un café.  
-Et je paris qu'elle était là un quart d'heure en avance, Riza n'est jamais en retard, affirmais je amusé.  
-Vous avez raison. Au fait je ne vous ai pas dit mais il y a de mauvaises nouvelles.  
-Ah bon, lesquelles? je demande.

Ça ne va pas commencer, on est même pas encore parti. Je veux mes vacances moi, et qu'elles se déroule bien.

-Pour commencer, Breda, Fuery et Falman ne pourrons pas venir, leurs vacances sont décalées d'une semaine car ils ont un stage de formation dans l'est.  
-Oh non, pour une fois on devait passer nos vacances tous ensemble. Franchement l'armée et ses stages! Et c'est quoi l'autre mauvaise nouvelle? On ne part pas?  
-Si, si, justement on a des remplaçants. Mais vous connaissant, il marque un temps d'arrêt, C'est le Fullmetal et sa bande, reprit-il, me regardant droit dans les yeux, soucieux de ma réaction.  
-Super! dis je ironiquement, On va bien s'amuser avec le p'tit nabot.

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots, que je sens quelque chose de dur venir violemment me frapper le dos du crâne. Je bascule en avant, mais me rattrape de justesse, maquant de m'étaler sur le sol pavé.

-Nan mais c'est qui le le mini nabot pas plus grand qu'un haricot! Cria une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist, rouge de colère, les yeux exorbités, brandissant son poing en ma direction.

-Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois, lui lançais je accompagné d'un sourire narquois.  
-Vous allez voir! beugla-t-il.  
-Recommence à me frapper et je te colle un procès pour offense à son supérieur, répliquais je sèchement.

Ce gamin de 16 ans déteste qu'on parle de sa taille. Vraiment susceptible et j'aime bien l'embêter. Il à un sacré caractère, toujours à râler. Juste un petit alchimiste à ma botte quoi. Enfin qui a assez de génie pour être entré dans l'armée à 12 ans. Je dis ça mais dans le fond je l'aime bien, c'est quelqu'un de persévérant avec son frangin, et tous les deux ne baissent jamais les bras. Question courage et détermination on pourrait prendre exemple sur eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils attendrons le but qu'ils se sont fixé.

-Alors c'est vrai, tu pars avec nous, dis je, Au fait bonjour Alphonse et Mlle Winry.

Ce sont les deux gamins qui accompagnaient le brailleur, son frère cadet et son amie d'enfance qui n'est autre que sa mécanicienne. Oui pour les automails qu'il porte. Ces gamins n'ont que bien trop souffert pour leur âge. Une légère amertume persiste au fond de ma gorge en y repensant. Je souhaite que la vie leur réserve sa part de bonheur après tant d'épreuves.

On passe une dizaine de minutes à discuter après s'être rendu sur le quai. Notre train part dans peu de temps. Je vois enfin revenir notre premier lieutenant. Un gobelet de café dans une main, une valise dans l'autre.

-Bonjour colonel, me salut elle.

Je la salut. Elle est jolie aujourd'hui. Elle porte un petit chemisier blanc sans manche, un pantacourt bleu clair et de fine sandales. Elle a même détaché ses long cheveux blonds. L'uniforme militaire ne la met vraiment pas en valeur. Je pourrais la regarder des heures durant. Quand elle passe devant moi j'hume son parfum, miel. Au boulot, elle est toujours froide et très sérieuse, mais là elle sourit. J'adore cette fille. Elle s'en va voir Winry, sa meilleure amie je crois. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça, je suis content de passer mes vacances avec elle.

Un appel aux passagers de la gare retentit «Les voyageurs du train n°15 en direction du port de Palmacosta sont priés de rejoindre leur wagon, le train va partir».

-Faut qu'on y aille, je dis aux autres avec empressement.

Nous pénétrons dans le train. C'est le bazar. Les foules de derrière qui poussent celles de devant. Les contrôles militaires qui bloquent le passage. On réussit quand même à trouver deux tables pour quatre personnes chacune. Havoc s'assoit en face de moi, Riza à mes côtés et Winry devant elle. Quant aux frangins ils s'assoient à l'autre table dans mon dos.  
Je les entends qui jouent au poker pendant le voyage. L'ainé semble tricher d'après les grognements de son cadet. De notre côté nous on rigole bien, mais à la fin le trajet se fait long. On a huit heures de transport jusqu'au port de Palmacosta ou l'on prendra le bateau pendant une bonne heure et demie avant d'arriver à destination.

Il fait presque nuit maintenant. Je regarde le paysage défiler à ma fenêtre. Des champs à perte de vue. Je somnole. Je sens quelque chose de chaud venir se poser contre mon épaule. Riza s'est endormie et sa tête a glissée sous les fébriles secousses continuent du train. Je souris et lui dégage une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Tous mes compagnons ont rejoint les bras de Morphée. Havoc ronfle comme un ours, les pieds sur la table.  
Un peu plus tard on freine brusquement. Nous sommes arrivés. C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai les jambes tellement engourdies que je ne les sens quasiment plus. Je réveil tout le monde et nous sortons prendre notre deuxième moyen de locomotion.

-Ça fait du bien de prendre l'air, déclarais je en m'étirant.

Havoc allume une clope.

-Bon on va le prendre notre bateau, bailla-t-il, je commence à être naze moi, on bon dodo me fera le plus grand bien.  
-Ouais, et j'ai la dalle moi, ajouta Edward appuyé par les cris de son estomac.

Nous commençons donc à se diriger vers le bateau. Un petit yoat très luxueux réservé juste pour nous. Tout ça grâce au généralissime. Ça sert parfois d'être dans l'armée. On arrive près de l'embarcation quand un vieil homme surgit soudainement devant moi pour me barrer la route. Complètement fou, il agite les bras dans tous les sens en criant je ne sais trop quoi. Il finit par poser ses deux mains sur mes épaules en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-N'allez pas sur cette île! Vous n'en reviendrez pas vivant! Elle est maudite! me braille-t-il dans les oreilles.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ce vieux gâteux. Je ne vais pas laisser quelque chose de plus entraver mes vacances.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, c'est une simple petit île de vacances.  
-Ce sont des monstres! Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse! Hurla-t-il en m'agrippant les épaules un peu plus fortement.  
-Bon ça suffit grand-père! Fichez nous la paix! Répliquais je en le repoussant violemment.

Mes camarades derrière moi font une drôle de tête, mais ils ne disent rien. Nous embarquons et partons pour l'île.

**Première fic que je poste sur le site. Elle a été écrite il y a bien un peu plus d'un an je crois, un peu vieille mais j'ai pas envie de revenir dessus.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous intéresse et que ce 1er chapitre vous a plu?**

**Dites moi si je poste la suite ou non :)**

**(elle n'est pas encore fini, il y a seulement 7 chapitres et certains sont en réécriture, mais elle ne dépassera surement pas les 10 chapitres. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie et poste aléatoirement, désolée pour ceux qui aime les update ponctuels^^')**


	2. Maudit Pas tant que ça!

**Chapitre 2**

**Maudit?...Pas tant que ça!**

On accoste à Palmacosta vers minuit trente, la traversée s'est bien passée. A la sortie du bateau, une hôtesse vient nous conduire à l'hôtel et un groom prend nos bagages. L'hôtel est immense. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Un châteaux de luxe orné par un grand jardin, des piscines et même un terrain de golf. La plage pas loin rend le tout encore plus paradisiaque. Après avoir marcher sur la grande allée, nous arrivons dans le hall. Une pièce gigantesque où le plafond surplombe d'une fierté colossale un grand escalier de marbre, menant à plusieurs étages, situé au centre du hall. De sublimes peintures datant de la renaissance parcourent les murs, rigoureusement délimitées par les épais bords dorés des fresques dont elles font parti. Un lustre titanesque est accroché en plein milieu du plafond. D'autres, plus petits, sont fixés le long des murs donnant un éclairage parfait à cette salle divine. Émerveillé, je m'avance pas à pas, balayant la salle du regard, pour me présenter au réceptionniste.

-Bonsoir, je suis Roy Mustang, annonçais-je. Le généralissime Bradley nous a fait réserver des chambres pour la semaine.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Il vérifie ses registres. Chambre 215 et 216, continue-t-il, c'est cela?

-Euh il doit y avoir une erreur, nous sommes six en tout et il devrait y avoir une chambre pour chacun.

Il fouille dans sa paperasse.

-Non pas d'erreur possible, la secrétaire du généralissime Bradley a bien appelé il y a une semaine pour réserver deux chambres, dit-il.

Mais il se fout de nous Bradley, on va pas dormir à six dans deux chambres. Ça a beau être un hôtel de luxe on tient un minimum à notre intimité et à notre espace vital. On s'est fait avoir.

-Bon et elles coutent combien vos chambres? On peut peut être en prendre d'autres.

-Alors pour une nuit, le montant d'une chambre s'élève à 250 000 cenz, monsieur, déclara-t-il poliment.

-Quoi? Mais c'est du vol! M'exclamais-je, je faillit m'étouffer à l'annonce du prix.

-Écoutez tant pis, on va se serrer pour cette nuit et on verra ça demain, me dit Havoc.

-Et comment on fait? je demande.

-S'il y a des canapés on peut dormir dessus, ajouta Riza.

-Ouais, aller va pour cette nuit, soupirais-je. On prend les chambres, dis-je en me retournant vers le réceptionniste.

L'hôtesse nous emmènes à l'étage et nous indiques nos chambres avant de prendre congé. Le bagagiste quant à lui dépose nos valises aux seuils de nos portes avant de suivre sa collègue.

-Bon alors qui dort avec qui? demandais-je, Au fait, où est le Fullmetal?

-Il vient de partir au restaurant avec ses amis, m'informa Havoc.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, il aurait pas pu attendre celui la!

-Calmez vous, me dit Riza, on à qu'à leur donner une chambre et nous on prend l'autre.

-Bonne idée, répondis-je.

-Et pas de coups tordus colonel, j'ai encore mes deux colts sur moi.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez vous imaginez, je dis en souriant.

J'ouvre la chambre qui nous est destinée. C'est vraiment spacieux. Il y a un lit double accoté à la façade opposée à la porte d'entrée. Un canapé est disposé au milieu de la pièce, devancé par une table basse. Un petit bar se trouve dans le coin droit de la pièce en entrant, et une salle de bain à gauche. Tout dans le luxe, je commence à en comprendre le prix. Havoc se jette sur le lit.

-Ah que j'aime les grand lits avec des coussins bien moelleux, déclare-t-il tout joyeux.

-Ouais ba en tous cas tu vas en sortir, je dis, parce que les moins gradés ça dort part terre.

-Eh non, y a deux places dedans et un canapé, lança-t-il faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Oui dans le lit il y a une place pour moi et l'autre pour caser mon égo, quant au canapé il est pour Hawkeye, dis-je fièrement.

-Et ben vous ne faites pas dans la galanterie Môssieur l'Egoïste! Vous ne laissez même pas le lit à une femme.

-Aller tous les deux, je prends le canapé et vous vous partagez le lit, fit Riza calmement .

-Ou sinon je peux virer mon égo et lieutenant vous dormez à côté de moi, dis-je avec un sourire malin.

-Même pas en rêve colonel, répond-elle, je vais prendre une douche.

-Oh je suis pressé de vous voir en petite nuisette, continuais-je.

-Désolée de vous décevoir mais ce sera un simple pyjama.

Toujours aussi froide, mais une bonne douche devrait la réchauffer j'en suis sûr. Riza s'enferme dans la salle d'eau et je me tourne vers Havoc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout mais il empile des oreillers.

-Euh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais? demandais je intrigué.

-Je fais ma réserve, ici c'est mon côté du lit et vous n'avez pas le droit de le dépasser, m'annonça-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

-Je veux pas dire mais c'est toi qui as pris tous les oreillers et presque toute la couette.

-Eh, un supérieur doit savoir s'occuper de ses subordonnés, non? Un sourire taquin déformait ses lèvres.

-Ouais ben en attendant tu vas aller me faire une course et ça c'est un ordre. Tu vas porter les clés de l'autre chambre au nabot et compagnie.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu es mon subordonné non? Tiens, je dis en lui envoyant les clés, lui renvoyant son sourire moqueur.

Il grogne gentiment et sort de la chambre. Puis il repasse la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Et vous voulez pas un café et des petits gâteaux secs temps que j'y suis?

-File crétin.

Je m'étale à mon tour sur le lit. Épuisé. Quelques minutes s'écoulent et Riza sort de sa douche. Avertis par le grincement de la porte je tourne mon regard vers elle. Je déglutis. Elle ne portait pas de nuisette mais elle était encore plus sexy avec ce qu'elle avait sur le dos. Elle était vêtu d'un débardeur rouge très décolleté et d'un short qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Ses long cheveux de blé encore humide gouttaient le long de ses épaules. L'ensemble la rendaient comment dire...Très attirante.

-Hum c'est pas une nuisette mais ça vous va tout aussi bien, lâchais-je ravi.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? répond-elle sans me regarder, penchée pour ramasser sa valise qu'elle avait laissé près du lit. Je ne veux pas de commentaires, je ne pensais pas qu'on dormirai dans la même chambre et je n'ai pas prévu autre chose, nous sommes tout de même en plein été.

Je sentis une faible gêne dans ses paroles. En même temps je comprends, se retrouver en tenue plus que légère dans la même chambre que deux hommes peut être tout ce qu'il y a de plus embarrassant. Mais moi ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire.

Elle se penche, sans faire attention, juste en face de moi, me découvrant une très jolie vue sur sa poitrine. Je rougis, non, plutôt autre chose. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était ravissante. Elle pose son bagage au pied du canapé et y range ses affaires. Je me lève pour aller discuter un peu.

-Vous ne prenez pas de douche? me demande-t-elle.

-Non je suis trop fatigué, je verrai ça demain matin. On est en vacances après tout.

-Oui, j'espère qu'elles vont bien se passer, lâcha-t-elle enjouée.

Elle stoppe son rangement pour s'assoir sur le canapé. Mais à peine s'y est-elle posée, que celui ci s'effondre. Je veux la rattraper mais n'intervint pas à temps et nous tombons en avant. Je me retrouve affalé par terre sur le dos, Riza assise sur mon bassin. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur l'instant. Havoc apparait et nous sort un des ses plus grands sourires.

-Ben colonel, fallait me le dire si vous aviez juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec notre lieutenant, dit-il.

-Havoc c'est pas ce que tu crois, bafouillais-je en me relevant, comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac.

-Le canapé s'est effondré et le colonel a essayé de me retenir, répliqua Riza, toujours aussi impassible.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, et dans deux jours je vous retrouve dans le lit.

Le bruit d'un claquement sec résonne dans la pièce. Mon subordonné vient de se prendre une de ces baffes par Hawkeye. Il l'avait pas volée celle-la. Il y a un minimum de respect à laisser entre nous tout de même. N'empêche quand le vieux disait que l'île était craignos, il avait pas tort. C'est ce quatre étoiles qui est maudit. Il nous manques des chambres et voilà que le canapé flanche. Tu parles d'un hôtel de luxe. Enfin bon, ça va peut être me donner une occasion de dormir avec ma Riza. Ma Riza? Tiens qu'est ce qu'il me prend de penser comme ça.

-Bon ben sans le canapé je ne vois plus qu'une solution, je dis, on dort tous les trois dans le même lit.

-Pardon? Je ne tiens pas à dormir entre deux pervers comme vous, vous ne savez même pas vous montrez respectueux envers vos collègues, et le fait que nous soyons en vacances n'est pas un prétexte, fait mon lieutenant d'un ton sec.

-Ça va on est adulte, tout à l'heure je rigolais, lui répondis-je non surpris de sa réaction.

-D'accord, mais je vous préviens j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de gardez un colt sous mon oreiller, je verrai donc cette nuit si vous êtes effectivement capable d'un minimum de courtoisie, dit-elle souriante.

-Promis, je sais quand arrêter de plaisanter et j'ai peur des représailles, je dis.

Havoc s'est déjà endormi sur le lit. Quel paresseux celui la. Enfin tu me diras, moi aussi je suis mort. Je vois Riza se glisser sous les draps, tout en faisant attention de ne pas être trop proche d'Havoc, puis elle glisse soigneusement son arme sous coussin. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle est entre moi et le ronfleur.

-Colonel, je peux me mettre sur le bord du lit? osa-t-elle.

-Ah non j'ai besoin de la table de chevet pour poser mes gants, on sait jamais. Et puis vous aurez plus chaud comme ça.

-C'est bon, pas besoin d'excuses.

J'éteins la lumière. Avant de me coucher j'avais retiré mon lourd pantalon, j'ai besoin d'un peu de confort pour dormir. Chose que ma subordonnée n'avait pas trop apprécié, quoi que... Je sens son corps tout chaud à côté du miens. Puis sa douce et lente respiration dans mon coup, elle s'est endormie. Je reste figé. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour que nos corps soient un peu plus proches. Cette proximité si rare entre nous que j'aimerais avoir plus souvent, j'aimerais avoir tellement plus d'elle. La demoiselle Hawkeye pourrait se vanter de m'avoir fait plus qu'un simple effet aujourd'hui. Et comment je vais fermer l'œil de la nuit avec ça.

Voilà un deuxième chapitre de publié :)

Ça vous plait toujours?

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs suivis ou leurs favoris.

Et s'il vous plait cette fois j'aimerais bien un peu plus de reviews, ça encourage vraiment, j'accepte tout même les critiques ;)

A la prochaine!


	3. Vamos a la playa!

**Chapitre 3**

**Vamos a la playa!**

Ah le soleil, faut qu'il me réveil maintenant celui la. Je faisais rêve magnifique, Riza acceptait de diner avec moi, chose qui n'arrive qu'en rêve pour le plus grand des malheurs. Quoi qu'une fois je me souviens nous avions diné ensemble, enfin c'était strictement professionnel, on devait parler d'une affaire importante et nous avions gardé nos uniformes militaires. Enfin bref, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que mes songes sont bien plus intéressant.

Mais réflexion faite, le réveil les vaut tout aussi bien. Ma subalterne est blottie contre moi et nos jambes s'entremêlent. Elles sont vraiment très douces les siennes. Et son visage, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une étrangère en face de moi. Elle paraît si paisible ainsi endormie, si docile. Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point tu me fais tourner la tête en ce moment Riza. Sans faire gaffe j'avais passé un bras autour de sa taille, probablement pendant ma délicieuse rêverie, il faut dire qu'on était si proche dans ce lit si étroit pour autant que nous sommes. Cette proximité m'aurait fait perdre tous mes moyens. Je suis aux anges. Je trouve que les vacances commencent plutôt bien, pas vous?

Mon lieutenant s'éveille à la suite d'un coup de coude envoyé par le fumeur dans son sommeil, qui en sort par la même occasion. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle se rend compte de la position dans laquelle nous sommes et rougit violemment. Sous le sourire niais d'Havoc, elle se dégage rapidement de moi.

-Euh pardon colonel, balbutie-t-elle complètement gênée.

-C'est rien, quand on dort on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait, dis-je.

-Ah je vous l'avais dit mo...lança Havoc.

-La ferme! je dis en le coupant, Bon et que diriez vous d'aller déjeuner? démarrais-je souhaitant éviter la conversation déplacée que je redoutais avec l'accroc à la nicotine.

-Sûr! Ça c'est une bonne idée! affirma-t-il.

-D'accord, je vais me changer, j'arrive, dit Riza.

Elle sort du lit, prend ses vêtements et part à la salle de bain. Havoc la reluque de haut en bas, toujours avec son sourire. Je lui colle une petite tape derrière la tête.

-Jaloux?

-Non, c'est juste qu'on reluque pas ses supérieurs.

Après que l'on se soit tous habillés, nous descendons au restaurant retrouver nos amis de la chambre voisine. Quelques bonjour et on s'attable.

-Alors vous avez bien dormi? demande Riza.

-Oui, on a juste eu un problème de canapé, fait Winry.

-Ah vous aussi! Le notre à craqué quand on voulu s'assoir dessus! M'exclamais-je surpris.

-Ouais, c'est pas franchement un hôtel de luxe. On a du dormir à trois dans le même lit serrés comme des sardines, râla Edward encore à moitié endormi.

-Et ben, t'étais pas content de dormir avec ta jolie mécano? dis-je en souriant.

-Eh! Qu'est ce que vous racontez, Winry est juste une amie!

-En plus, vu comme Ed ronflait, je doute que Win est très apprécié, ajoute Alphonse.

-Vous allez arrêter avec ça oui! cria la mécano contrariée.

-En parlant de ça, hier soir j'ai retrouvé le colonel et le lieutenant par terre, allongés l'un sur l'autre, continua Havoc tout fier.

-Non mais ça va pas de raconter n'importe quoi! C'est le canapé qui à craqué et on est tombé, t'as bien vu que du côté des gamins c'était pareil alors n'invente pas d'histoire, aboyais-je à mon tour.

-Bon Havoc, tu vas pas raconter ça à tout le monde, à moins que tu n'aimes le plomb, intervient Riza aussi calmement qu'à son habitude.

-Ah colonel, vous nous cachez des choses, continue Ed un malicieux sourire en coin.

-Ta gueule Fullmetal! Moi je suis sur qu'il y a un truc entre toi et ta mécano!

Il m'énerve avec ses airs espiègles, à me narguer et penser qu'il aura le dernier mot.

-A ouais et ben moi je suis sur qu'il y a un truc entre vous et le lieutenant!

On se fait face de chaque côtés de la table, notre bras droit accoudé à celle ci, penché en avant, se fixant avec rivalité. La tension et les éclairs qu'on se lançait étaient presque palpables.

-Et c'est repartit, soupirent en même temps les filles.

Ah c'est vrai qu'on s'engueule souvent le Fullmetal et moi. Mais bon, on a un de ces caractère, on peut pas s'en empêcher, on veut toujours avoir raison.

On continu jusqu'à ce qu'une serveuse arrive. On tourne la tête vers elle simultanément comme deux idiots. Elle doit nous prendre pour des fous à crier comme ça.

-Euh bonjour messieurs dames, je viens prendre votre commande, nous dit elle poliment.

On arrête nos gamineries sur le coup et chacun de nous commande ce qu'il désire. Nous mangeons finalement dans la bonne humeur. Et on ne peut pas le nier, leur canapés ont beau être pourris, leur cuisine en revanche est succulente, que ce soit la pâtisserie ou les plats longuement préparés.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Winry prend la parole pour nous proposer d'aller à la plage, mon premier lieutenant très enthousiaste acquiesce pour nous tous. On se donne rendez-vous dans quinze minutes devant l'hôtel, le temps de se changer.

Avec Havoc et les frères Elric nous sommes les premiers arrivés, en short de bain, serviette à la main. On attend les filles qui mettent une plomb à venir. Quand on dit que les filles mettent du temps à se préparer je confirme. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine pour voir Riza en maillot. Entre temps on aperçoit plusieurs personnes affolées revenir en courant de la cour arrière du châteaux, je me demande ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Nos amies arrivent enfin quelques minutes plus tard. Oh non, il faut que ma jolie blonde ait mit un paréo par dessus sa tenue. Moi qui m'impatientait de la voir presque nue, j'en reste sur ma fin, un peu déçu. Ah mais c'est que la copine du Fullmetal aussi est mignonne. Qu'est ce que je raconte moi, je vais pas commencer à regarder ailleurs. Tien le nabot rougit en la voyant, mon œil qu'il y a rien entre ces deux là. Nous nous dirigeons à bon pas vers la plage où l'on installe nos serviettes et notre parasol.

-Le dernier à la flotte est une poule mouillé! cria Edward en détalant sur l'éclatant sable blanc avant de se jeter à la mer.

Son petit frère le rejoint. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il ait pu retrouver son corps d'origine, son corps d'adolescent. Quel souffrance cela à du être pour lui d'être enfermé des années durant dans cette imposante armure de métal, sans rien pouvoir ressentir, n'ayant même pas droit au repos la nuit. Je comprends le sacrifice qu'a fait son frère de ses membres pour lui rendre cette part d'humanité. De voir cette fraternité qui les unis, s'en est déconcertant, presque irréel, je me demande ce qu'ils deviendraient l'un sans l'autre. Maintenant je sais qu'ils vagabondent toujours pour retrouver le bras et la jambe perdus de l'ainé. Le plus petit souhaitant remercier son frère. Quel duo ils font ces deux la. Un sourire m'échappe en les voyant s'amuser.

-On arrive le brailleur! lui lança Havoc, Vous venez colonel?

-Hum oui j'arrive. Au fait on devrait se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms. Les grades ça fait un peu trop boulot et c'est gonflant, je propose.

-Ouais moi aussi je préfère ça, fait le fumeur, je me sentirais moins inférieur, répond-t-il avec sarcasme.

-D'accord pour moi, dit Riza, Je reste un peu avec Winry, je viendrais peut-être me baigner après.

Nous laissons les amies entre elles et nous courons rejoindre les frères Elric. On s'amuse comme des gamins mais ça fait du bien parfois de décompresser un peu avec ses amis. Ah part les femmes et la bière, passer du bon temps entre amis ça vous revigore un homme, c'est moi qui vous le dis!

Le Fullmetal essaye d'utiliser l'alchimie pour marcher sur l'eau, il a un peu trop lu Naruto lui à mon avis. Après une bonne demie heure de baignade, je décide de retourner faire bronzette auprès des filles. Je remonte la plage mais ne m'allonge pas trop près d'elles, histoire qu'elles continuent leur bavardage sans faire attention à moi et que je puisse écouter. Je sais, ça ne se fait pas mais j'ai la curiosité mal placée, et puis elles ne doivent rien dire de bien trop méchant. Je tends l'oreille.

-Ben oui c'est vrai, je l'aime énormément Ed mais je crois que lui il me considère juste comme sa meilleure amie, déclara Winry avec déception.

-Vous n'avez que 16 ans tu sais, il finira bien par s'en rendre compte ne t'en fait pas. Et puis à vous voir tous les deux, je peux te dire que tu ne laisse pas Edward indifférent, répondit Riza avec un sourire amical.

Super elles parlent amour! Tien et si j'en apprenais un peu plus sur la vie amoureuse de Riza. Je me demande si elle côtoie quelqu'un. Remarque non je préfère pas, c'est impossible qu'elle ait quelqu'un, pas ma Riza.

J'ai l'impression de me sentir dans une série bidon à l'eau de rose, pensais-je en faisant la grimace.

-Ah...ah bon? En tout cas, du moment que je suis près de lui, reprit la mécano en rougissant. Et toi cette histoire avec le colonel que nous a raconté Havoc, c'est vrai? continua-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, c'est à cause du canapé, c'est tout, répliqua simplement ma subalterne.

-Mon œil, je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose. Comment ça s'est passé votre soirée? renchérit la mécano pleine de curiosité, Aller, moi je te raconte bien ma vie amoureuse, je dirais rien, promis!

-Quelle curieuse! Oui bon c'est vrai que... Mais les affaires d'adulte son plus compliquées que ça vois-tu, lâcha la jeune femme.

-J'en était sûre! Que quoi?

-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire toi. Oui et bien j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Roy. Je l'aime beaucoup, avoua-t-elle, mais ça reste entre nous, de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Pourquoi donc? Et dis plutôt que tu en es amoureuse oui!

Elle a dit mon nom. Cette voix avec laquelle elle l'a prononcé. J'ai sentis mon cœur fondre. Bon sang je ne devrais peut être pas écouter cette conversation. Riza, je ne savais pas que je comptais autant pour elle, je me demande quelle est la réelle nature de ses sentiments à mon égard, je veux savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment de moi. Je veux confirmer si ce que Winry vient de lui dire s'avère exact, elle à une façon si simple et enfantine de voir les choses, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Mais dans quoi est ce que je m'entraine moi!

-Bon on va continuer de parler d'Edward finalement, et comment se passe tes études d'ailleurs?, coupa ma subordonnée.

-Ah non moi aussi je...

Winry n'a le temps de finir sa phrase que Jean, qui vient d'arriver, l'interrompt pour leur proposer de venir se baigner. Zut, il n'aurait pas pu attendre cinq minutes de plus celui la. Je les rejoins, rageant intérieurement et les filles acceptent d'aller dans l'eau. Je vais enfin voir Riza en maillot de bain! Je suis tout excité. Elle enlève son paréo. J'ai l'impression que ce geste dure une éternité. Mais quel appétissant spectacle offre le résultat. Elle porte un très joli deux pièces turquoise. Moulant parfaitement les sublimes formes de son corps. Elle a une silhouette à tomber par terre. Je me rapproche d'elle pour l'accompagner et l'entend murmurer à son amie:

-La prochaine fois ne m'oblige pas à porter ce genre de maillot, Winry. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde, j'aime pas ça, murmura-t-elle le rose aux joues.

Ce qui est effectivement le cas pour les gens autour de nous. Eh mais non, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de la voir comme ça. Casser vous tout le monde.

-Mais non, ça te met en valeur je t'assure, sourit chaleureusement l'adolescente. Et pour notre conversation, je compte bien remettre ça à plus tard, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est vrai Riza, tu es très jolie avec ce maillot de bain , lui déclarais-je.

Elle ne dit rien et s'empourpra un peu plus.

Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir mais pour moi la journée m'avait déjà comblée. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage en permanence. Jamais une femme ne m'a autant attirée que toi, jamais une seule n'a attisée autant de désirs dans tout mon être. Si tu savais. Si seulement tu pouvais. Si seulement tu en avais le droit. Riza.

On passe le reste de la journée au bord de la plage, dans l'amitié et la bonne humeur.


	4. Mystérieux Château

Hey! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas publié je crois. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je voulais prévenir que je ne suis pas repassée récemment sur celui-ci depuis son écriture (qui date de plus d'un an si j'dis pas de bêtises) donc je n'ai pas corrigé les fautes d'orthographe ni revue l'histoire. Je le ferai surement quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps (je suis débordée avec les cours dès la rentrée et les projets d'orientation post-bac). J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant, bonne lecture et bonne année avec un peu de retard ;)

**Chapitre 4**

**Mystérieux Châteaux**

Aux alentours de 17h, on se décide à rentrer. Histoire qu'on arrive pas trop tard pour régler cette histoire de chambre. Quoi que moi ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. On se prépare à partir, il y a de l'agitation sur la plage. Des vas et viens entre l'hôte et le bord de mer. Ça a commencé en début d'après midi et je trouve ça très étrange. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous sommes de retour au châteaux, je me présente à la réception pour tenter de résoudre ce problème, mais il n'y a personne. Je doute de plus en plus sur la qualité de cet hôtel.

-Le réceptionniste n'est pas là, annonçais je au reste de l'équipe, Je repasserais tout à l'heure.

Ça y est je vois encore une personne détaler par la grande porte. Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe à la fin dans ce châteaux!

Nous montons à l'étage afin de rejoindre nos chambres respectives en attendant le diner. Arrivé sur le palier, une femme passe à toute allure devant moi et me bouscule. Je la rattrape par le bras pour essayer de lui soutirer quelques informations que ce soit.

-Dites, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici? Demandais je, un peu agacé par le remue ménage.

-Quoi? Vous ne savez pas? Il y a eu un meurtre l'autre nuit, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

-Un meurtre? dit on, mon équipe et moi, complètement étonnés.

-Oui, ça s'est passé près de la grotte du châteaux.

-Personne ne nous en a parlé, mais qui est la victime? dis-je encore abasourdit par un tel retournement de situation.

-C'est un touriste, mais il parait que c'est très bizarre, il aurait comment dire, été presque dévoré, lâcha-t-elle en un murmure, comme si elle craignait d'être surveillée.

-C'est ignoble! Qui peut bien faire une chose pareil? renchérissais je on ne peut plus déconcerté.

-Et apparemment ce n'est pas le premier, continu la femme, moi je m'en vais d'ici, et si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez en faire autant si vous tenez à la vie.

Je relâche mon emprise sur son poignet et elle s'enfuie en courant. J'en reviens pas, des meurtres. Putain on est en vacances et faut que ça nous tombe dessus.

-Bon écoutez, dis je calmement à mes amis, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui ce passe ici, mais s'il y a eu des meurtres, les autorités de l'île doivent s'en occuper. Alors on va rester dans nos chambres et se détendre. On se retrouve tous pour le diner.

-C'est bon, on est pas au boulot, pas besoin de donner des ordres, siffla Edward.

-Ed! Il a raison, mieux vaut qu'on soit prudent, répliqua sa mécano pour le ramener à la raison.

-Bon à tout à l'heure, font Riza et Havoc aux autres.

Je rentre dans ma chambre avec eux sans ajouter un mot.

-N'empêche ça craint cette histoire de meurtres, j'espère que ça va pas nous foirer nos vacances, dit Havoc en prenant une bière dans le mini-frigo.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y en avait un dans la chambre d'ailleurs. Il était situé dans l'angle du mini-bar se trouvant en face du grand lit. Celui pouvait servir de cuisine si l'on ne désirait pas prendre de repas au restaurant. Il y avait aussi un room service mit à notre disposition pour plus de faciliter.

-Le plus bizarre c'est que les victimes soient dévorées, je trouve ça dégueulasse, quel humain peut bien faire un truc pareil, lançais je, les lèvre déformées par un profond dégout.

-Et si c'était pas des humains...dit il froidement, une lueur glauque baignant dans ses yeux.

-Comment ça? interrogeais je, interpellé par ses derniers mots.

-Ben tu sais, des sortes de morts-vivants ou bien des loups garou, il dit en faisant la grimace et agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

-Pfff, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, t'es vraiment un gamin, soupirais je.

-Oh allé, c'était de l'humour, ricana-t-il.

Je dépose ma serviette de bain sur la console adossée à l'un des mur encadrant le seuil de la porte, avant de m'assoir sur le lit, aux côtés de Riza qui y avait déjà prit place à son arrivée. Havoc lui vient de finir sa bière d'une traite et la jette dans la poubelle placée contre le flanc droit du frigo.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche histoire de me débarrasser du sel de mer, je vous laisse cinq minutes. Et pas de bêtises hein? ajouta-t-il en se précipitant dans la salle de bain sans qu'on ait le temps de lui faire la moindre remarque.

Le silence s'installe entre Riza et moi. Celle ci se laisse choir en arrière sur les oreillers. Je reste assis, je me plonge le visage dans les mains. J'ai la tête pleine de questions. Cette histoire d'île maudite et de meurtres. Et puis Riza, ce qu'elle a dit à son amie. Est ce qu'elle m'aimerait? Un mec comme moi? C'est impossible. Et puis l'armée...Ça fait des années que je me dit qu'elle est inaccessible. Je me contente juste de la regarder, d'avoir sa présence chaque jours à mes côtés, même si cela reste strictement professionnelle. Non je ne pourrai l'avoir. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai pas combler le vide qu'elle laisse dans mon cœur, même avec toutes ces femmes. Mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça, je m'étais promis d'enterrer ces sentiments à jamais, j'ai réussi jusque là et je ne vais pas craquer maintenant. J'inspire profondément.

-Roy, ça ne va pas? me demande t-elle doucement, me passant une main sur l'épaule.

Ce contact me fait brusquement sortir de mes rêveries. Je frissonne. Elle m'a surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Hum si, juste quelques questions qui me turlupine...répondais je dans un profond soupir.

Et pourtant elle est là, à côté de moi, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi, de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, de lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je n'avais pas éprouvé tout cela depuis longtemps. Pourquoi il à fallu que j'écoute leur conversation bon sang!

-C'est à cause des meurtres? Continua-t-elle soucieuse.

-Riza je t'...!

Mais ça ne va pas moi! Il faut que j'arrête de rêver, il faut que je me contrôle.

-Euh oui?

-Je, je préfèrerais que tu ne reste pas trop toute seule dehors le soir, avec ces histoires, bafouillais je comme un abruti.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre et je suis bien armée. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, répondit elle doucement, étirant ses lèvres dans un radieux sourire.

Que, quoi, balbutias je intérieurement. Elle me remercie de s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais je rêve, elle ne m'aurait jamais dit ça normalement. Qu'est ce qui lui prend. Putain j'ai la tête qui bouillonne. Faut pas que je reste à côté d'elle ou je sais pas ce que je vais faire. Mais elle est si douce et si gentille avec moi, c'est si rare...

-Euh ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour en attendent le repas? je dis.

Bravo, pour m'éloigner d'elle c'était la meilleure solution.

-Pourquoi pas, mais il faudrait peut-être prévenir Jean avant.

-Non, il va encore s'imaginer des trucs, déclarais-je en agitant la main.

-Oui tu as raison.

On se lève rapidement, je prends ma veste et nous sortons. Les alentours du châteaux sont grands et il y a de quoi marcher. Il fait sombre. Une petite brise nous fouette le visage, ça fait du bien. On se promène d'un pas léger sur les terrasses. Puis on s'arrête, pour s'accouder à l'un des balcons qui s'y trouve. Les réverbères sont allumés, nous dévoilant un paysage nocturne des plus charmant. Les gens se baladent, les vieux discutent sur les bancs et les couples s'embrasse. Le calme a l'air d'être revenu malgré les étranges évènements. Tout le monde n'est pas partit. L'affaire à du être vite prise en main par la police locale.

Avec Riza on discute de tout c'est très agréable. Je découvre une petite blonde douce et joyeuse, restant tout de même réservée, elle est très différente du boulot. Au fond, même après tant d'années passées ensemble je ne la connais pas tellement. Je la vois tous les jours certes, mais seulement sous ce masque froid et sévère qu'elle s'efforce de préserver afin de maintenir son autorité et sa place dans l'armée. Quand nous étions gamins elle était différente, une petite fille turbulente et garçon manqué. Maintenant elle devenue une femme, et je dois avouer qu'il y a des facettes de sa personnalité qui ont évoluées au fil du temps et qui me reste encore inconnu. J'aimerais les découvrir, connaître tous ses secrets, percer à jour les plus profond mystères de son être. Je voudrais que toutes mes vacances soit comme ça.

-Oh, je crois que ça va être l'heure de rejoindre les autres, dit elle.

-Hum oui tu as raison, on à qu'à passer à la réception avant, pour régler le problème de chambre, je dis, même si je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver sans Riza. Oh non, aucune.

On rebrousse notre chemin pour rentrer. La brise de transforme en petit vent. Mon amie frissonne. J'enlève ma veste et la lui mets sur le dos.

-Mais, euh...Roy, bafouilla-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Ce qu'elle est mignonne.

-Gardes la, tu vas prendre froid sinon. Ce serait dommage que tu tombes malade pendant les vacances.

On arrive dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je vois au loin que le réceptionniste est revenu. On s'approche, et après un bref salut, je demande:

-Excusez moi, je viens pour un problème de chambre.

Le gars nous fait dos, il fouille dans les registres derrière le comptoir. Il se retourne mollement au son de ma voix.

-Oui, oui? bégaya-t-il.

J'hausse les sourcils. Il fait presque peur. Son front sue à grosses gouttes. Et sa peau, elle est, comment dire, dans les tons grisâtre. Vraiment inquiétant le type.

-Vous allez bien? je demande un peu soucieux.

-Oui ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fièvre, affirma-t-il agacé.

-Et pour les chambres? Vous savez, pour le fait qu'on en ait seulement deux pour six personnes.

-Écou, écoutez, je ne sais pas quel problème vous avez mais la je suis très occupé, il prit un ton nerveux.

Je me tourne vers mon lieutenant et lui annonce:

-Je crois que le réceptionniste n'est pas dans son état, on reviendra plus tard.

Préoccupé, je jette un dernier coup d'œil au gars, un détail que je n'avais pas vu m'intrigue. Son bras. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. Il a comme une morsure à l'avant bras. Mais je ne fais pas attendre mon amie plus longtemps et nous partons pour le restaurant.

Toute la troupe s'était installée à une grande table. On prend place à leurs côtés. Mon sous lieutenant fait une tête bizarre en nous regardant.

-Vous auriez pu prévenir que vous partiez. Et pourquoi Riza a ta veste sur les épaules? demande t-il intrigué, un léger sourire en coin synonyme d'innombrable sous-entendus.

-Elle avait froid, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je lui passe ma veste. Et puis on t'as pas prévenu parce que ton esprit tordu se serait encore imaginé des trucs.

Il prononce une phrase presque inaudible que j'ai du mal à la comprendre.

«La je m'imagine encore plus de chose.»

Je n'y prête pas plus d'attention pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

On mange un repas bien copieux, arrosé d'alcool, je suis raisonnable dessus pour une fois, je ne tiens pas à avoir la gueule de bois demain matin. On verra ça un autre jour, j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit frais avec les pensées et les questionnements qui me traversent en ce moment.

Le Fullmetal jette des regards tendre à sa mécano, taquiné par son cadet. Il peut pas lui avouer bon sang, ça saute aux yeux leur histoire, quel gamin. Remarque, je peux parler moi.

On finit le repas.

Reviews please x)!


	5. Le ridicule ne tue pasau contraire!

**_Buah plus je relis cette histoire plus je me dis qu'elle est niaise et pas géniale (j'aime le fluff mais pas la niaiserie) -_- Je l'ai commencé y a des millénaires et j'ai (presque) plus envie d'écrire la fin (j'ai pas écrit de nouveau chap depuis les vacances d'été 2010...) M'enfin bon pour le moment je vais finir de publier la suite qu'est déjà tapée à l'ordi pour ceux qui ont commencé à lire. _**

**_Sinon je suis en train de faire la traduction d'une royai fic anglaise (lisez le fandom anglais pour n'importe quel truc, il est beaucoup plus riche et les lecteurs postent des reviews :D!). Voilà voilà, bon je vais tout de même essayer de boucler cette histoire pour pas décevoir ceux qui lisent. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 5**

**Le ridicule ne tue pas...au contraire!**

Nous nous sommes tous réuni dans la chambre des Elric pour faire une partie de jungle speed. Un jeu de cartes avec des symboles dont le but du jeu est de toutes s'en débarrasser, on retourne une carte à chaque tours. Un totem est posé au milieu de la table et lorsque plusieurs joueurs tombent sur une même carte il doivent attraper le totem. Le gagnant donne le tas de carte qu'il a empilé au fil des tours au perdant de la bataille.

Ce que c'est marrant ce jeu, même à mon âge. La partie dévie, parfois, sur une bagarre pour attraper le totem. Malheureusement c'est aussi comme ça que Riza est prise d'une crampe à l'épaule par la faute d'Havoc. On ferait mieux de de faire gaffe parce que ses réflexes, eux, reviennent vite sur le tapis, on a tous failli devenir des passoires.

-Il est déjà 22h30, annonça Jean en regardant sa montre.  
-On devrait peut être retourner dans nos chambres, ajouta Riza.  
-Vous pouvez bien rester faire une dernière partie, réclama Edward.  
-Non, non Fullmetal, il est tard, c'est l'heure pour les gamins d'aller au lit, je fais sur un ton moqueur.  
-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin! Rage-t-il, prêt à me sauter dessus pour m'étrangler.  
-Bon je crois qu'on va y aller, lance Havoc en me poussant vers la porte, préférant éviter les dégâts. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas possible tous les deux, me dit-il exaspéré.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux plus jeunes, nous regagnons notre chambre. En passant la porte j'aperçois mon premier lieutenant qui se tient toujours l'épaule, tirant légèrement la grimace.

-Ça va? Demandais-je soucieux.  
-Non, avec vos mouvements brusques j'ai encore mal, maugréa-t-elle.  
-Enlèves ton T-Shirt, je fais sur un ton des plus naturel.  
-Pardon! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux béant.

Mes subordonnés me regardent tous les deux de travers. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'aurais du tourner ça d'une autre façon. Il n'y avait pas de mauvaises intentions dans ce que je lui ai demandé.

-Je veux juste te masser les épaules, bafouillais-je me rendant compte de mes paroles un peu déplacées.  
-Avec vous je ne préfère pas, pendant les vacances vous laissez un peu trop aller avec nous je trouve, répondit-elle froidement.  
-Je ne vais rien toucher d'autre que tes épaules, je n'ai pas d'arrière pensées je te le promets. Si tu reste dans cet état la douleur va continuer d'augmenter, dis-je en lui lançant un regard confiant, et tu viens de me vouvoyez.  
-D'accord, c'est vrai que je ne dis pas non à un peu d'aide, juste les épaules alors, dit-elle tout de même avec méfiance.

Jean s'amuse à nous regarder comme ça. Il s'est allongé sur le lit et regarde la télévision sur un luxueux poste_** (1)**_. Un petit feuilleton western en noir et blanc il me semble. Riza s'assoit à côté de lui sur les couvertures, me faisant dos, commençant à déboutonner timidement sa chemise. Elle la fait glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'aux coudes, me dégageant une grande partie de son dos. J'entrevois l'imposant tatouage qui lui parcours l'échine et les traces de brûlures que j'y ai laissé. Des bribes de souvenirs remonte en moi, enfouis depuis des années au fond de ma mémoire. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ces moments. Ces moments douloureux pour nous deux. Ces moments où elles se dénudait pour faire de moi une machine à tuer. Nous n'étions encore que deux adolescents préservés de la dure réalité de la vie. Quels amères souvenirs.

Je me rapproche d'elle et appose délicatement mes mains aux racines de son cou. Elle frissonne. Sa peau est douce. Je commence le massage. Mes doigts glissent sur les moindres recoins de ses épaules. Je joue avec la chaînette militaire accrochée autour de son cou avant de lui masser la nuque. Mon ami à côté nous regarde un instant puis détourne le regard, plus absorbé par son film que nos activité. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a envie de quitter la chambre pour nous laisser seuls. Je continue mon activité. Riza a l'air d'aimer le massage. Elle s'est détendue et ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je descends mes mains un peu plus bas. Lui caressant doucement le dos. Elle frissonne à nouveau. Je pense qu'elle apprécie parce qu'elle ne se retourne pas pour me plomber. Mes mains glissent le long de ses côtes, parcourent sa colonne vertébrale, mes doigts effleurent sa peu jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon qui m'empêche d'aller plus loin. J'approche légèrement ma tête de son corps et ma respiration frôle fébrilement sa nuque. Finalement j'aurais du m'abstenir. Une petite poussée de plaisir lui laisse sortir un léger gémissement. Je me sens soudain emplie d'une grande gène. Riza sort du lit d'un bon, le visage rougit par la honte, reboutonnant rapidement son vêtement.

-Je vais me chercher un soda, lance Havoc bouleversé.

Hawkeye part s'en fermer dans la salle de bain. Quel con, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me tire trois balles dans la gueule plutôt que ça, j'ai pas pu tenir une simple promesse. C'est trop gênant, pourquoi je suis pas capable de me tenir! Mais en même temps elle était là, à moitié nue devant moi, je sentais sa peau sous mes doigts. Je n'ose même plus bouger. Faut que je me ressaisisse! La pauvre, dans quelle situation l'ai-je mise. J' attends quelques minutes, je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser dans l'embarras. Je vais à la porte de la saldo.

-Riza, je dis confus.

Pas de réponse. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il faut absolument que je m'excuse et que je dissipe cette gène installée entre nous.

-Je m'excuse, continuais-je, j'aurais pas du faire ça, je t'avais promis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle ne répond toujours pas.

-S'il te plait sors, ne soit pas gênée pour ça, c'est entièrement de ma faute.  
-Laisse moi, vas donc boire avec Havoc. J'ai honte, finit-elle par déclarer dans un murmure.  
-Mais non j'aurais surement réagis pareil si une aussi jolie femme que toi me faisait ce genre de chose, dis-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Arrête! On ne réagit pas de cette façon avec un collègue de travail!  
-Je ne suis pas seulement un collègue de travail. Aller viens, la suppliais-je.

Silence. J'attends. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement mais j'ai l'impression de rester planter là des heures entières. Soudain le verrou tourne de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'ouvre. Riza sort la tête baissée comme une gamine prise en faute. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, j'ai touché un point faible en faisant ça. Je lui prends le menton et la relève doucement. Nos regards se fixent un moment. Nous avons tellement l'habitude de communiquer de cette façon. C'est notre langage. Mais à ce moment précis le sien ne m'a jamais paru comme tel. J'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce d'un sentiment tellement fort, inconnu, tellement différent de ceux qu'elle me porte habituellement. Je rapproche mon visage du sien. De plus en plus. Je sens son souffle chaud et rapide bruler ma peau. Son cœur a redoublé de vitesse, tout comme le mien. Je frôle ses lèvres. Puis m'en empare avec fougue. Elle se laisse faire. Elle répond avec amour et entrelace ses bras autour de mon cou. J'ai l'impression de rêver. C'est pas croyable. Riza. Je lui lèche la lèvre inférieure demandant impatiemment l'accès à sa bouche. Elle me suit et vient le contact de nos langues. Elles s'entremêlent, menant une violente bataille. On se décroche à contre cœur l'un de l'autre pour respirer. Je la serre contre moi de toutes mes forces, murmurant un doux «je t'aime» au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion. On s'arrête d'épuisement après un bon quart d'heure, s'effondrant sur le lit. Ma Riza se colle contre moi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, susurra t-elle, me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin j'ai pu lui avouer, faire ressortir tous ces sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Depuis tout ce temps. Et elle aussi. Je souris. Je me sens bien. Je l'aime.  
On se regarde amoureusement. Je lui caresse le visage. Elle se penche sur moi pour éteindre la lampe de chevet.

-Pourquoi tu éteins? je demande.  
-Parce que je n'est pas envie de m'expliquer avec Havoc quand il va rentrer. Et puis c'est l'heure de faire dodo, déclara t-elle gentiment.

-Tu es sûre qu'il y a qu'avec Havoc que tu ne veux pas discuter?

-Non je n'ai pas envie que toi aussi tu me pose tout un tas de question maintenant, ria-t-elle.

Je souris et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. On se blottit confortablement l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir dormir. C'est vrai, demain il fait jour et nous aurons tout le temps d'en profiter. Nous restons un moment sans bouger, lorsque j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Ce doit être Havoc. C'est bizarre il y a du bruit. J'y vois rien dans la pénombre. Ça se rapproche, un râlement rauque et continu.

-Havoc? dis-je sceptique.

Aucune réponse. Riza se sert contre moi, je sens qu'elle s'endort, elle n'a pas du faire attention. La personne qui pénètre chez nous n'est pas mon sous-lieutenant. Il y a une présence qui m'est inconnue dans la pièce. Le bruit dans l'atmosphère m'oppresse. J'ai la tension qui monte. Qui est-ce? J'allume la lumière...

* * *

_**(1) Je précise que ce ne sont pas les postes tout récents d'aujourd'hui, mais les premiers sortis. Je ne sais pas quand on été vendu les premiers mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop anachronique, et puis ce n'est pas notre monde, donc on peut dire qu'ils on un peu d'avance hein!**_


End file.
